1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to loading apparatus and more particularly to a tray loader for discharging a plurality of closed tapered cups containing a product into a tray.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are on the market a variety of tray loaders most of which raise a receptacle to a unit of alined cups. Others deposit cups through a chute into pockets in a tray. All have the same disadvantage of operating at relatively slow speeds in loading such cups into trays.
The apparatus of the present invention operates at high speed, functions in a manner which avoids shock and vibration, and overcomes the disadvantages of the apparatus now in use.